


Ouija Bored

by hgiel



Category: H.O.T, JTL, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys celebrate Halloween by playing with occult tools.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouija Bored

“What’s with the candles? I thought we were contacting the dead?” Moon Hee Jun asked as he was being pushed into a sitting position at Kang Ta’s kitchen table.  
Kang Ta glanced at the scented candles he had put out around the kitchen, the only light in the room. “The candles give room ambiance. Why? What did you think they were for?”  
“Ambiance.” Hee Jun agreed. “But for sex.”  
Kang Ta gave him a long look as he seated himself across from him. “No. It’s Halloween, we’re contacting the dead.”  
“We have sex on Christmas.” Hee Jun pointed out.  
“God wants it that way. Now focus.” Kang Ta said, tapping the ouija board between them. “Now...um...” He looked about the table, at a loss.  
“Where is the triangle thing?” Hee Jun asked.  
“The planchet. I don’t know. I’ll get something to use in its place.”  
Kang Ta went to the cupboard, finding his way in the dim light, and came back with a bag of unopened Doritos. He tore the bag open and looked in at the broken mess.  
“None are in one piece...” He sighed. “Hold on...”  
Soon he was scotch taping one of the Doritos together, and set it out in place of the planchet. They lightly touched it with their fingertips.  
“It’s not moving.” Hee Jun pointed out. “Maybe you need to say something. Who are you trying to contact?”  
“Anyone. I just want to talk to someone who’s dead.”  
“Is my company really that bad?” Hee Jun muttered, then loudly asked the room, “Is there any dead people here? Someone move the Dorito.”  
Nothing happened. Just as the silence was inevitably going to be broken as Hee Jun slowly opened his mouth to speak, the phone rang, making them both jump.  
“Maybe the ghost is calling.” Hee Jun whispered.  
Kang Ta ignored his comment and went to answer the phone.  
“Where are you?” Jae Won asked over the other line.  
“At...home. Why?”  
“Im waiting for you! We were suppose to go trick or treating!” Jae Won whined.  
Behind him, Kang Ta could hear Hee Jun begin to cough. He just glanced back at him, but saw that he was blue and buckled over the table.  
“Oh my God! Hold on Jae Won, Hee Jun is dying.” Kang Ta dropped the phone and rushed to Hee Jun’s side, pounding him on the back as hard as he could.  
Hee Jun jolted forward under the strikes and gagged up something that flew from his mouth onto the table.  
“What is that?” Kang Ta cried, seeing the strange wad. “Is that scotch tape? Did you eat our planchet Dorito?!”  
“I forgot you taped it.” Hee Jun admitted, wiping the tears from his eyes. “You hit me too hard, I think something inside me popped.”  
“Poor baby.” Kang Ta sighed rubbing his back.  
“I know, its really sad.” Hee Jun agreed. “We should have pity sex.”  
“After we contact a ghost, I swear.” Kang Ta promised. “What can we use as a planchet now?”  
“Hold on, I’ll find something.”  
Minutes later, Hee Jun returned with a handful of goods and laid them out for Kang Ta’s inspection.  
“Old pizza slice, triangle ruler, your shall, a kite, a piece of wood with a window,”  
“That’s the planchet.” Kang Ta said, nabbing it. “Sit down, let’s start this again.”  
They sat in silence with their fingertips on the planchet, waiting to be contacted. Still, nothing happened, but this time they were interrupted by something hitting the front door.  
“What the hell was that?” Kang Ta gasped.  
“Sounds like someone is throwing eggs at your door.” Hee Jun pointed out.  
“How do you know it’s eggs?”  
“Are you calling me fat?!”  
“N-No!” Kang Ta stuttered, then jumped to his feet when the sound happened again. “Damn it, hold on.” He said, running out the door.  
Once he had the door open, a startled Woo Hyuk took off running. Kang Ta chased him down, into the elevator. The doors closed them inside, ending the chase anti-climactically.  
“Why are you throwing eggs at my door?” Kang Ta asked.  
“I’m pissed at you.” Woo Hyuk muttered, folding his arms over his chest.  
“Why are you pissed at me?!” Kang Ta demanded.  
“How could you side with Tony? What kind of friend are you?”  
“Side with Tony on what?” Kang Ta asked, perplexed.  
“On everything! You must have, or you wouldn’t let him stay with you!” Woo Hyuk yelled at him.  
“Tony is staying with me?”  
Back in Kang Ta’s apartment, Hee Jun noticed the phone swinging from its cord on the wall. He reached over to catch it on it’s back swing and put it up to his ear.  
“Ye-llow?” He called.  
“You all forgot about me, didn’t you?” Jae Won cried.  
“Huh? Who is this?” Hee Jun asked, distracted as he checked his nails.  
“It’s Jae Won! Why does everyone keep ignoring me? I’ve been sitting here for hours in my pirate costume, and no one is coming to get me! What, do I have to kill myself before someone will care about me?”  
Tony wandered into the kitchen in his underwear. He only glanced at Hee Jun before he went to the refrigerator.  
“Hey, Jae Won, hold on, Tony’s naked.” Hee Jun said, letting the phone fall back down. “When did you get here dude?”  
“I’ve been here for a week. Don’t tell anyone, I don’t think Kang Ta’s noticed I’ve been living here.”  
“I wont tell anyone, but I can’t promise this wont make it into my diary.” Hee Jun admitted. “Why are you living here though?”  
“Woo Hyuk and I got in a fight, so I moved in here.” Tony sat down on the counter, eating from some miscellaneous container. “How long have we been together? It seems like since the beginning of time! Im bored with our sex life, but he refuses to be on bottom.”  
Hee Jun thought for a moment. “You could have a three way with someone and then you could both be on top. I volunteer myself if you’re interested.”  
Kang Ta entered suddenly, seeing a streak of pink and blonde race from the kitchen.  
“What’s that?” He asked, slowly entering.  
“Uhh...your dog.”  
“I don’t have a dog, If that’s Tony then - OH MY GOD!” Kang Ta screamed, pointing to the ouija board. The planchet was moving on its own. “What’s it spelling?”  
“H.E.Y. Y.O.U. J.E.R.K.S. I.T.S. J.A.E. W.O.N. I. K.I.L.L.E.D. M.Y.S.E.L.F. A.R.E. Y.O.U. H.A.P.P.Y. N.O.W.?”  
“...That’s insane....” Kang Ta said softly. “Wanna have sex now?”  
“Yes.” Hee Jun said, immediately jumping to his feet.


End file.
